


Love Rival

by Lysical



Series: Nests and Cages [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multimedia Fic, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: A journey through the blog of a citizen of Gotham.Yes, that citizen.





	Love Rival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanternWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternWisp/gifts).



> Direct sequel to [A Gothamite's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260956), because everyone really seemed to like Wikipedia Man. There are a lot of references to events of that and the later Nests and Cages fics. 
> 
> Proceed no further if you want the series to remain Gen, this is a gift for LanternWisp and a Coda to the series that is separate enough that it can be considered non-canon.
> 
> Posts have been arranged in chronological order for readability.

**A Gothamite's obscure blog, some months ago:**

**A Gothamite's obscure blog, reinvented:**

**A Gotham Gazette article, before it was pulled:**

**A Gothamite's obscure blog, coming to terms:**

**A headline written by a helpful family friend:**

**A Gothamite's obscure blog, transformed:**

**Author's Note:**

> To get the full experience, the love rival blog is [here](http://love-rival.tumblr.com). Yes, it is meant to look that bad. 
> 
> Art contributions by Qian, Mega, and Blue, full credits are [here](http://love-rival.tumblr.com/about).


End file.
